Elemental and Savior
by Lea Ewig
Summary: A response to Whitetigerwolf's Fairy Tale Challenge. Harry meets a fairy, or rather a fay, called Nissa, that proves that sometimes Muggles may be right about magical creatures. See how well they will get along with each other and how love really knows no limits. Nor size. Or species. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to** **Whitetigerwolf's Fairy Tale Challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Original Characters.**

* * *

He hated summer. This was just his third day back at Surrey and he was already going insane. Not that the Dursleys were any worse than usual. They ignored him for the most part, which worked just fine, but the mere thought of being stuck for who knows how long in there was enough to give him nightmares. Maybe because now that Sirius was dead, any chance of leaving Privet Drive was extinct.

Harry shock his head, trying to banish these thoughts from his mind. If he started thinking of Sirius he would just get more depressed. And the stuffiness in his room didn't help. What he needed was some fresh air. After letting his uncle and aunt know he was going out ("Stay away from anyone we might know" and " Just go already boy, I am trying to watch something here"), he walked down to the park a couple of streets down theirs and sat on the ground under a tree a little ways down the park's walk, trying to stay out of sight and sun to relax. Maybe he would start mind-writing the holiday's Transfiguration essay. 3 1/2 feet! He didn't want to even wonder what the workload would be on 7th year…

HPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHP OCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOC HPOCHPOCHPOC

She absolutely loved summer! The sun at its hottest, the insects at their funniest, the fruits at their sweetest… Not to mention the lack of rain! It made her wings so clammy... Besides, on lazy days like these she even got to help the other fairies on their tasks. A nice change from her usual…

Today they were pretty much on a "maintenance" mission. Unfortunately, the plants didn't really agree with her views of summer and were starting to suffer water deprivation. So they were helping clench their thirst. Good thing the humans looked after the plants around their own houses, it made work much easier.

Nissa looked around after helping a tiny violet. Now there was only that ash and she was done! But coming closer to it she realized something of a problem. There was a human under it! Enjoying the shade and he didn't even help the tree! Humans could be so insensitive sometimes… Sighting she decided that, if she stayed invisible and on the other side of the trunk she wouldn't have much trouble. The fairy approached the ash and greeted it, asking if it was doing fine and how much water it would like. It was a polite tree (very unlike a certain maple from earlier), but it was troubled. There was a fungus infesting it. And to complicate things, the main focus of it was situated maybe a palm above the human's head. Oh, bother.

HPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHP OCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOCHPOC HPOCHPOCHPOC

Harry soon found himself in a deep relaxed state. But it seemed that, as the rest of his life proved, it couldn't last. There was a buzz near his ear. Above actually. And by the volume of it, it was a very big insect. A beetle or something. Ugh. Beetles would forever remind him of Skeeter. She ruined both the insect and the music for him.

Moving fast, he swatted at the buzzing thing. But it turned out to be bigger than he though. And it screamed. Insects don't scream. Looking around he caught sight of a fairy. A passed out fairy. Damn. Scooting closer to it he realized she was somewhat different from the other fairies he saw on decorations at Hogwarts. For starters she looked nicer. The fairies he saw before were kind of weird. Human-like and tiny, yes, but their faces looked different, with small, separated eyes and a big mouth, like a tear on their faces. This one was actually very well proportioned. And pretty. She looked much closer to the ideal Muggles had of the species. If he remember right fairies ranged from two and a half centimeters (most common) to twelve and a half (rare). Hmm, well, she looked about 12, so she was probably just rare. Now what to do with it? He did hit her pretty hard… Hopefully she would be fine. But it wouldn't be very nice to just leave her there. Maybe he should nurse her back to health? Maybe Hagrid knew something about caring for fairies. Probably not though, they aren't dangerous enough to catch his fancy. Professor Lupin, then? His specialty might be defending and destroying dangerous creatures, but she wasn't dangerous… Besides, he did try to make sure the boggards and other creatures he got for classes were comfortable… Hagrid and Lupin must get along swimmingly.

Hopefully this magical creature wouldn't put him in trouble like Dobby did…

* * *

**Wow, it turned out much smaller than I thought, but I figured it was really the end of this chapter. The next should be bigger though. Hopefully.**

**I would really appreciate some reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for the reviews and all the favorites and follows... I never thought so many people would find this story good enought to read the rest...**

**I'm so delighted that I am actually posting 2 chapters today!And, I know I said the next chapter would be bigger, but I seem to have some serious trouble with that... Sorry. Well, t****o th****e story!**

* * *

That was a close one... Good thing the Dursleys never paid much attention to him or they would have definitely realized he was hiding something behind his back. Someone actually. Ugh, he didn't even want to begin thinking what they would do to him if they ever found he had brought a fairy into the house...

Once inside his bedroom ,and in as much privacy as he could possibly have, Harry laid the fairy on his pillow as gently as possible and looked closely at her, trying to access her injuries. Well, she was breathing, which was good, and there didn't seem to be any bleeding... He carefully ran his fingers through her head, checking for bumps, but found none. So far, so good. However, she still haven't woken up. And when she did what would he do? What did fairies eat? He didn't remember that from his classes. Maybe because they focused on getting rid of infestations and tricking them into being used as decoration. Time to write to Lupin.

_Dear Prof. Lupin,_

_How have you been? Any luck with finding a new job? I mean, the Ministry already had to admit that Umbridge was kinda crazy, that Dumbledore and I weren't lying about Voldemort being back, and they even admitted they were wrong and that Sirius was innocent all along (great good it does NOW)... Why don't they admit they are wrong about werewolves being all cruel and dark? Then you could go back to teaching at Hogwarts. These last couple of years just prove how much better a teacher you were._

_And speaking of teaching, I actually am writing because I need help with dealing with a magical creature... A fairy. I know they are not dark creatures or anything, but, thing is, I accidentally hit it and ended up knocking her out. And I felt bad about the thing, it's so tiny... Something would end up eating her if I left her there! So I now have a passed out fairy and no idea what to do to heal it. Or what to feed it. Human food? Owl's snack? (Dean Thomas ate some once. Said it isn't so bad.) Well, any words of advice would be nice. I don't want to cause it even more harm._

_Thanks, Harry_

-Hedwig. Wake up girl. -He called the owl, stroking her feathers. When she looked at him, he handed her the letter. -Take this to Lupin, ok? Try to hurry, it's quite important.

She took the letter and looked at him, trying to find what the matter was. Seeing nothing wrong with the boy, she looked around the room. Maybe the others locked him in again. But the only thing that was different from normal was the tiny thing upon his pillow. Looking closely she saw the wings. A Fay! Passed out! Damn, this boy was always in trouble! She had to take this letter as fast as possible, the werewolf was good at dealing with all kinds of creatures (being one himself helped), so maybe he would have a good advice for her boy on dealing with Elementals. If not, she had to be back soon to try to talk the Fay out of giving him trouble. Of all the Elementals, did he have to knock out an Air Elemental? With all the time he spends on that broom... Hedwig opened her wings and rushed out of the window, skipping her customary nip of his fingers.

-Wow, I hope she isn't mad at me for waking her up...

Humans could be so naïve sometimes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is the second chapter posted today, so make sure you read Chapter 2 before reading this one!**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How many times do I have to remind you I am no longer your Professor? There is no need to call me that anymore. Don't worry about me; I'm getting by, finding jobs here and there. I appreciate your opinion and optimism, but let us be honest Harry, most people don't share your point of view and don't see any problems with the laws against werewolves. But that is not important and there is no sense in worrying about things we cannot chance._

_What about you? You didn't say anything about how your summer is going. Are the Dursleys giving you much trouble? Are you getting enough to eat? Well, no matter the answer, when you go to the Burrow, Molly will make sure you are very well fed. And not on owl snack like Dean. Though I don't doubt they taste nice, Sirius used to eat dog biscuits instead of peanuts and chips while drinking._

_Now to the problem at hand... I am not even going to ask how you managed to find and accidentally knock out a fairy. Luckily, their anatomy is the same as a human's, just smaller. Therefore, it mustn't be too hard to heal her. Try checking for a concussion, fell her head for bumps or cuts, as well as the rest of her body. Just make sure you do not touch her too much or look at inappropriate places. She may be tiny, but is still a girl. Besides, if you displease her, she may give you quite a headache, they have quite a nasty temper. As for food, they like sweets. I am sending you a couple of chocolate bars that will probably solve the problem. Feel free to eat them as well! Also, I made you a small medicine kit. I hope that other than today you won't need to use it, but I always found it quite handy, and not only for the obvious reason, but also to nurse injuries that would lead to detentions if we tried to explain to the nurse how we got them. The potions are all labeled, so you mustn't have trouble finding the ones you need. And just because there is a hangover potion in there, it does not mean I am encouraging you to drink, just that I was your age once._

_Put some non-melting-ice on her head, especially in any bumps he might have. Don't leave it for more than 5 minutes or you will give her hypothermia. Then, if she has any bumps or bruising, apply the Bye-Bye-Bumps Balm to it. For any cuts, use the Cicatrizing Cream. Now, depending on how strongly you hit her (I am guessing pretty strong, to be able to black her out), she will take longer to wake up. You can let her sleep and wake at her own time, or you can give her a quarter of a drop of the Waking Beauty Potion. (There is a magical microscopic measurer in the kit) If she has a headache (just ask her to nod or shake her head to make things easier for you), give her half a drop of Pepper-up Potion._

_After that, give her some chocolate and you can let her go, even (or specially) if he has broken bones. You cannot heal them, but the other fairies can. Now, if she has a broken wing, things will get more complicated. You can try to make her a cast, and then you will have to take care of her for 2 weeks, until she is good to fly again. On the other hand, you can take her back to where you found her and, hopefully another fairy will find her._

_You know Harry; you got your golden heart from your mother. She would also never be able to leave the fairy behind. Not that your father was mean, he would probably take the fairy and give it to me or Lily to look after._

_Well, I hope I helped, and do not forget I am always an owl away._

_Remus_

-That's nice, but a little late now professor. - He said to himself, looking at the fairy and owl… talking? –Well, at least Hedwig didn't eat her yet.

* * *

**See you guys next week and thank you again for all the wonderfull response to this fic!**


End file.
